A chromium-plating bath of this type is described in German patent 25 02 284, in which glossy to metal-gray chromium coatings with a beaded type surface structure having a hardness up to approximately 1,500 HV may be obtained. These chromium coatings with the trademark "DURALLOY" are distinguished first by a high resistance to wear and second by favorable antifriction properties, since the homogeneous globular surface favors wettability and therewith the formation of a stable oil film.